


Flying Blind

by RedMetalWitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMetalWitch/pseuds/RedMetalWitch
Summary: "Please!" Corin cried.  "Blindfold me! I don't have to see you but I want - I need to kiss you, please!"  Din felt his breath coming shallow at that.  His mind was whirling and he could not think of a single reason to deny his request.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 187





	Flying Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



The child was sleeping in Corin's arms when Din set the ship on autopilot. When Corin returned from putting the little one to bed, that's when it started. He could feel Corin's eyes boring into him, but each time he turned even slightly to look, the former Storm Trooper was gazing out into space, or down at his lap, or anywhere else but at him.  
He knew he wasn't imagining things. He could feel Corin's eyes on him like an itch inside his brain. After a mere quarter hour he couldn't take it anymore. They had been stuck on the Razor Crest for almost a week and Din was at his wits end. It wasn't that he minded Corin's presence, he enjoyed his company. But he had zero privacy. Not a single second to himself unless both Corin and the child were asleep. And that was annoyingly rare. It wasn't their fault by any means. Well, Corin was guilty of frustrating him, but it was wholly unintentional. His brilliant smiles that lit up his handsome face, the way he laughed, the way he became flustered and blushed- it was driving Din crazy. Not to mention when Corin chose to work out and made those damn enticing sounds that made Din's mind wander down more salacious paths. Every day, all day, Corin effortlessly got him worked up into a sexually frustrated mess, and he didn't even know it! Din had no way to relieve the ache. He hadn't even had a few moments to jerk off in peace. So when he felt Corin staring he couldn't help but grit his teeth. He was starting to think the man was teasing him on purpose.  
"Something on your mind?" he snapped. Corin's face flushed, and Din bit back a curse. How did the man make embarrassment look so damn _gorgeous?_ He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but each time apparently lost his nerve. "Well?" Din demanded, trying to not sound so harsh. He didn't deserve it- at least Din was pretty sure he didn't. Corin swallowed nervously and glanced at Din with a hesitant smile.  
"I want to kiss you." Din felt himself gaping like a fish.  
"Uh.."

Corin was a mess. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it together. He wanted the Mandalorian so badly it hurt. How long had it been anyway? It seemed like years since he'd gotten hot and sweaty between the sheets with someone. Come to think of it, it hadn't even been in a bed. He'd bent a fellow Storm Trooper over while they were supposed to be on guard duty and fucked him until they were both screaming. They'd nearly been caught. He didn't even know the man's number anymore let alone his name. They hadn't even kissed on the lips. He remembered his pale blonde hair and gray eyes. He remembered his twisted grin. He began to remember past conquests and felt himself getting more worked up by the minute.  
Could he have that with the Mandalorian? Did he dare? He shuddered at that thought. He wanted it more than anything. But not just a hard, thorough fuck. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, especially his lips. And there was only one way he could think of that his Mandalorian might agree to it.

 _Might._ He might not. He might get angry and that thought terrified Corin. He might drop Corin off at the next planet without a backward glance, and that thought made his chest ache unbearably and his eyes to prickle and burn until he squeezed them shut, refusing to cry.  
_But what if he agrees?_ A small voice kept poking and prodding until Corin wanted to scream. _What if he agrees?_ Corin shuddered at the thought and pressed his palm against his throbbing cock. He bit his lip to stifle a whimper at the thought. He had to try. He had to swallow his terror and man up. He couldn't keep this act up any longer. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"Uh.." The Mandalorian was stunned silent. Corin plowed forward before he lost his nerve. "Please!" Corin cried. "Blindfold me! I don't have to see you but I want - I _need_ to kiss you, _please!_ " Din felt his breath coming shallow at that. His mind was whirling and he could not think of a single reason to deny his request. His cock was already beginning to throb at the very idea. He stood abruptly and Corin recoiled, looking suddenly terrified. Din crowded into his personal space and snarled when Corin shrank back into his seat.  
"Have you changed your mind so quickly?" He nearly spat, suddenly furious at the perceived rejection.  
"You aren't angry with me?" Corin said, his blue eyes wide. Din frowned in confusion.  
"Angry?"  
"You aren't going to throw me out?"  
"What?!" Din blurted. "Make sense! _What do you want?!_ "  
"You!" Corin cried. "I thought- I thought for a second you were going to hit me, I'm sorry I- I'm nervous, okay?!" Din let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.  
"Corin, I would never hit you. I thought you knew that."  
"It's just, I know what I'm asking is huge- but I swear on my life I won't try to peek! I'll do anything you want! All I want is a kiss." Din couldn't stop his breathless chuckle.  
"Is that all?" Corin smiled sheepishly.  
"I only want what you want to give. I swear."  
"Good."

Din wanted it all. He shoved Corin back against the co-pilots seat and quickly undressed him, enjoying the way Corin's skin flushed and his breathing accelerated. It seemed a shame to cover his beautiful eyes, but it was the only way, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss Corin just as badly. He had for a long time.  
"Close your eyes." Corin did without hesitation. Din removed his gloves and reached out to run a thumb across those finely-shaped lips. They parted and Corin's tongue darted out to lick Din's thumb. Din shivered at the sight. "Don't move." he ordered. Corin nodded, his breath hitching in his chest. Din quickly found oil specifically for skin. After his hands had cracked and bled and irritated him more than he could tolerate, he had made the purchase. It also had the added benefit of smelling delicious. Next he found Corin's black body glove and cut a leg off. If that wasn't a suitable blindfold then nothing was. And that, Din could not accept. He was aching with need. His mind was abuzz with all the things he wanted to do to his cyar'ika. He was quickly back at Corin's side, breathless, as he drank in the sight of Corin trembling with desire. His eyes were still closed and he was just as hard and ready. "Sit up." Din said, relishing Corin's eager compliance.  
When the blindfold was secure Din waved his hand in front of Corin's face and when he received no reaction he smiled. He removed his helmet and set it aside. "How long have you wanted this?" he asked, and Corin smiled beautifully. He could tell from Din's voice that the helmet was off.  
"Too long." he sighed.  
"Do you know what I want to do to you?" He shivered and Din felt his grin turn wolfish as his cock jumped and he dug his fingers into his splayed thighs.  
"Whatever you want, please, do it." Corin's chest was heaving with excitement. "Anything."  
"I will. But first-" He went down to his knees and gripped Corin's hips, pleased with his shaky exhale and the way his trembling increased. He captured Corin's face with both hands and pulled him close and kissed him.  
Corin's throaty moan went straight to Din's groin and he pulled him closer. Corin whimpered, slamming his hips into Din's waist. Din groaned as he felt Corin's length grind into his stomach. He licked at Corin's sweet lips and felt his tongue swipe his urgently. The kiss deepened, grew frantic, soon Corin was whimpering and pawing at Din's armor and clothing.  
"Please, let me touch you!" He begged. Din could not deny him. He pulled Corin's hands away, smirking at his needy whimper, and began to remove his armor and underclothes. When he saw Corin's hand drifting towards his throbbing erection he gently smacked his hand away.  
"Do not touch yourself." He commanded. Corin's agonized groan sent fire up his spine. But Corin obeyed. His entire body was twitching with desire, his hands clenched and unclenched. Din found that he rather enjoyed watching him come undone.  
When he was completely bare he took Corin's hand and tugged him forward until he slid off the chair and was on his knees. When he kissed him, Corin melted against him with a shuddering moan. Din eagerly pulled him closer until he could feel every inch of him, from his chest down to his thighs, flush against him. Then Corin was groping him feverishly, touching him everywhere he could as they kissed. His needy whimpers were driving Din mad. But he gently pushed him away and urged him onto his back. For a moment, Din just stared at the gorgeous man writhing beneath him.  
"Please!" Corin begged again and Din crawled over his prone form and settled between his spread thighs, groaning as their cocks ground together. He surged forward and kissed Corin again. Corin's hands came up and twined in his hair, holding him in place, and began to thrust his hips and whine. Din pulled away and chuckled as Corin keened helplessly. "Please!" He moaned again. Din shuddered and began to press feverish kisses to Corin's jaw, then his throat, then his chest. Corin was nearly hyperventilating as Din traced his nipples with his tongue and began to move lower. He was babbling nonsensically as Din kissed his taut abdomen, and when he licked the tip of his throbbing cock his back arched and his pleasured moan nearly sent Din over the edge.  
Din took great joy in teasing Corin until he was nearly weeping in frustration. That he'd made no attempt to grab Din's hair and force the issue was a testament to either his control, or his respect for Din. He didn't much care what it was, as long as he didn't try it. He knew himself well enough to know he would be enraged.  
Corin's hips were jerking erratically and he knew that tormenting him further would just be cruelty on his part. He swallowed the head of Corin's weeping erection and sank down, pleased with Corin's shuddering groans. It wasn't long before Corin gasped: "S-stop! Wait! I'm gonna-" Din began to suck harder and bob his head faster and Corin was coming down his throat with the most beautiful cries.

Corin was shaking uncontrollably, his chest heaving as his Mandalorian crawled back up and settled between his legs again. The feel of him pressed against Corin's overly-sensitive manhood made him moan and shiver. He could not remember anyone's mouth making him feel so exquisite, or making him come so hard he saw stars and thought he was going to pass out.  
When he felt the Mandalorian's lips on his again, he moaned with pleasure. He'd given him everything he'd desired and more. When he felt a slick finger enter him he gasped and shuddered. He felt the Mandalorian tense above him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He panted quietly. Corin shook his head.

"Don't you dare!" He heard a breathless chuckle and those warm lips were on his again and his tongue was demanding entry. A second finger joined the first and Corin whined and clung to the hard shoulders and muscular back of his Mandalorian. To hear the other man's soft groans was undoing him, but he still wanted more. He wanted to hear those groans turn to shouts of ecstasy. "More." He whimpered, and a third finger entered him. He hissed and arched his back. His Mandalorian kissed him everywhere. He had never felt so desired. "Please! More!" Corin gasped when he heard his groans getting louder and more wanton. He wanted him to lose control. "Fuck me! Please!" He cried, and the almost-painful groan he received in return thrilled him. His Mandalorian kissed him desperately, his breathing hard and shuddering. Corin whined at the loss of those clever fingers but when he felt Din's cock nudging his entrance he began to beg again. "Please, please, please!" He heard himself cry. He reached out blindly and felt a powerful chest and then looped his arms around the Mandalorian's torso and his legs around his waist. He was poised to take Corin and he wasn't sure why Din was hesitating. "Please!" Corin cried, louder than he'd meant to. "Stop torturing me!" And then he was being breached. His throat closed on the scream that was trying to tear from him. It was too good, what had he done to deserve this? The moan he heard from the Mandalorian made his toes curl. 

His strokes were slow and gentle, as if Corin might break if he were too rough. The sounds coming from both of them sounded barely human, and Corin thought he might die from the pleasure. But still, he wanted more and said so. With a grunt his Mandalorian began to thrust faster and Corin felt his eyes roll back in his head. Each thrust tore a whimper from his throat that was echoed by his Mandalorian, but even his kisses felt like he was holding back. Corin wanted him to let go and ravish him utterly. He squeezed his Mandalorian's waist with his thighs. "Harder! I'm not made of glass! Give me everything you've got!" Corin challenged and was rewarded with a shuddering moan.

His Mandalorian grabbed the back of his knees and pushed until Corin was bent in half and could barely breathe. Then he began to fuck Corin in earnest. He would have screamed if he could. Each brutal thrust nearly made him come and if he'd thought he'd sounded inhuman before it was nothing compared to the choked cries coming out of him now. "Yes!" He gasped over and over. His Mandalorian's breathless moans made him ache in all the right ways.  
His hips snapped against Corin's ass as he fucked him harder. "Faster!" Corin begged and was instantly rewarded. His Mandalorian was gasping harder than he'd ever heard him and soon his rhythm became erratic. "Don't stop!" Corin urged, and then he felt a hand encircle his weeping cock and he couldn't hold back his scream. He felt a hand over his mouth, and he did his best to silence his cries, but if they hadn't woken the little one by then, nothing would. And then Corin was coming again. He felt his hot come hit his burning skin and after a few more erratic thrusts his love was crying out his own release.

For several moments all they could do was gasp for air. Then Corin felt his Mandalorian release his legs and all he could do was sprawl out, his entire body weak. The Mandalorian collapsed at his side and pulled him close, he could feel his chest heaving against his side and his warm breath blowing across his neck. He shivered.  
When he felt lips against his he gladly kissed back, clutching him close.

His heart was still racing as he pulled Corin close. To call that intense would not do it justice. It had been amazing. Mind-blowing. He couldn't think of another time in his life where he thought he might die from pleasure. He was still shaking. Corin was in no better state. He was trembling like a leaf and clinging to Din like his life depended on it. When Din brushed his lips against Corin's he immediately reciprocated with a soft moan. And for a long time they stayed that way, kissing and touching softly, reverently. 

"We should have done this sooner." Din said, with a rueful smile that he wished he could allow Corin to see. But Corin's answering grin and breathless laugh eased the thought.

"Agreed." Din kissed him again. He may not be allowed to share everything with Corin, but this was a damn good loop hole. Even if Corin couldn't see him, Din would make sure that he felt him, his love, his desire, and shared his pleasure. If this was the way it had to be, he would take it. He would take anything Corin wanted to give. And he would never take this for granted, how could he? Never in his life had he felt anything as sweet as this. He would die for Corin. He would kill for him. He held his cy'are close and peppered him with kisses. He could not remember ever being so happy.

The End!

Of course this is for Lady Irina (and everyone else who's been-like me- dying for some smut), thanks for letting me play with Corin!


End file.
